


dribble drabble [collection]

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Dean Winchester, Comeplay, Crack, Crossdressing Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Double Penetration, Episode Fix-it, Epistolary, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluid Sexuality, Food Kink, Freeform, Fusion, Humor, Kid Fic, LOLcats - Freeform, Lapdance, Light Bondage, M/M, Mindfuck, Panty Kink, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Surprise Pairing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: More dribble than drabble as they're not exactly 100 words, but pretty short anyway.99% Supernatural; mostly Dean/Cas or Sam/everyone elseSmut, crack, and a dash of fluff.
Relationships: Balthazar/Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gadreel/Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael/Adam Milligan, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 75





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: First Day  
> Rating: PG for language  
> Characters: Dean, Alastair  
> Genre: AU, crack  
> Word Count: 83  
> Summary: _Dean didn't know exactly why everyone seemed to complain about Mr. Alastair's English Lit class._  
> 

  
Dean didn't know exactly _why_ everyone seemed to complain about Mr. Alastair's English Lit class. He supposed it was because the guy was some kind of hard-ass or something, but Dean could handle that. He'd grown up in a family full of hard-asses after all.  
  
Nothing, however, could have quite prepared him for the first words out of Mr. Alastair's mouth.  
  
"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I love English Literature,  
and so will you!"  
  
Dean groaned. This was going to be Hell.

  
_~ fin Sept '11  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is also a timestamp for [High School Hero](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4281306).
> 
> (I can't believe this is the first thing I wrote for Supernatural lol)


	2. Channel Surfing - Huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Channel Surfing  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing/Characters: Dean/Castiel, Sam, Bobby, Adam, lots  
> Genre: AU, fusion, crack, fluff  
> Word Count: around 500 all up  
> Summary: Welcome to a day of Australian TV programming. Where the only way to survive is to Destiel-ify everything in your poor, cracked, fangirly mind, until your brain farts out ficlets. (References Two and a Half Men, Charmed, Alias, The Bold and The Beautiful, etc)

  
  
**Two Idjits**  
  
  
Sam turned to his brother as Dean’s cantankerous housekeeper Bobby disappeared back into the kitchen.  
  
“Hey Dean, I just want to thank you again for letting move in here with you. I swear it’s only temporary, just until I get back on my feet.”  
  
“No problem, Sammy.” Dean shrugged as he turned towards the grand piano.  
  
But then, as Sam looked back out over the deck to take in the view of the water…  
  
“Dean…? Who is that guy climbing over your fence?”  
  
“Oh him? That’s my crazy neighbour Cas.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
  


**The 90’s… not so Charmed  
**  
  
The Winchester brothers looked up from the Journal of Shadows as a shimmering in the air indicated the return of their White-Lighter. But when Castiel finally appeared he was not alone.  
  
“Cas?” Dean frowned, “Who's this?”  
  
“This is Adam, your half-brother. With him the Power of Three is complete.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
  
  
**Thank God for the 00’s  
**  
  
Dean walked briskly through the abandoned warehouse to meet his CIA handler. He was late for his briefing at SN-6, _again_ , and if this kept up Azazel was going to get suspicious. Again. He had only just passed the barrage of psych tests Azazel had ordered him to take after 'supposedly' failing the op to retrieve the Manuscript, and even though he knew he couldn’t just hand the Manuscript over to the wrong hands, he did _not_ like compromising his position as a double agent. His work was too important, his intel too critical to the CIA’s efforts in bringing down Azazel’s entire operation.  
  
But as his handler came into view Dean began to calm down. It wasn’t Cas’ fault after all. In fact, if it wasn’t for Cas’ patient training, Dean might not have passed Alastair's psych tests at all, and he wouldn’t have gained Azazel’s trust again.  
  
And if he admitted it to himself, Dean had begun to enjoy these clandestine meetings with the CIA agent.  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
“Hey Cas, I got here as soon as I could-- What's wrong?” Dean asked, sensing something off in his handler’s demeanour.  
  
“The Agency’s Department of Special Research finally managed to decode page 47 of the Manuscript.”  
  
“…And?” Dean asked.  
  
“The Prophecy…” Cas frowned, handing Dean a large piece of paper with a drawing on it. “It’s you.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
  
  
**Decades of Bold Brainlessness  
**  
  
Dean whirled away, his jaw clenching against the angry tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his view of the latest sketches covering the walls of Winchester Designs. He felt Castiel approach him from behind, the other man’s hand press hot and heavy against his shoulder, and then, finally, a single, defeated tear rolled down Dean’s cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry Dean,” came Castiel’s wrecked voice from over his shoulder, apologetic and pleading and oh so desperate. “I was wrong. So very _wrong_.” Castiel’s fingers tightened around him. “I thought your father was the one, but it’s you Dean. It’s always been _you_.”  
  
~  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the entire drama had been overheard by an eavesdropper at the door…  
  
“Huh…”  
  
  
  


_~ fin Jan '12  
_

  
  
_diggler: Wait! One last one... *Casa Erotica music plays*  
  
Cas: Pizza Delivery!  
  
Dean: Huh._

  
  
  



	3. Channel Surfing - Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Knockout [part of the Channel Surfing series]  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Genre: AU fusion, crack, fluff  
> Word Count: 364  
> Summary: _Nonetheless, here he was, dressed in a giant kangaroo suit, fighting for balance on a giant turning platform, dodging stuffed cane toads aimed at his head, as well as his opponent from the Paramedics’ team, and trying to catch flying pancakes in his kangaroo suit’s pouch as his teammates from the Firefighter’s side cheered him on._  
>  A/N: Based on an old Australian game show.

  
Dean liked pancakes. Hell, he _loved_ pancakes. For that reason alone he’d volunteered for this round.  
  
It’s just… he was pretty sure kangaroos didn’t love pancakes?  
  
Nonetheless, here he was, dressed in a giant kangaroo suit, fighting for balance on a giant turning platform, dodging stuffed cane toads aimed at his head, as well as his opponent from the Paramedics’ team, and trying to catch flying pancakes in his kangaroo suit’s pouch as his teammates from the Firefighter’s side cheered him on.  
  
But motivated as he was, by one of his favorite foods of all time, the player from the Medic’s team wasn’t giving an inch. Everytime Dean caught a pancake, the Meddie caught the next, dodging and swerving cane toads with moves that were putting the Firies to shame.  
  
They were head to head in points by the time the 10 second countdown began, and the screaming in the auditorium reached a fevered pitch as the last pancake launched their way. Dean jumped into the air with his pouch held out in perfect position to catch it, but the Meddie jumped just milliseconds after Dean, and the timing knocked him into Dean’s side, throwing Dean off-course. And as Dean went down, air whooshing out of his lungs, he saw the Meddie twist mid-air, the pancake landing squarely in the other player’s pouch.  
  
Dean cursed under his breath as the buzzer sounded, winded, wincing, and his pride wounded as he tried to manoeuvre himself back up in the bulky suit.  
  
And then in a show of good sportsmanship, his opponent walked over, holding out his hand to help Dean up.  
  
Dean had no choice to accept the help, it was a family show after all, but when he was finally standing, unmasked, and face to face with his opponent, he found himself a little winded again.  
  
He didn’t really remember walking off the platform back to his teammates, but all of a sudden his brother Sam was standing next to him with a small smirk on his face.  
  
“That was some knockout, Dean.”  
  
A pair of blue eyes found his again from the Meddie’s side of the auditorium and Dean grinned.  
  
“Sure was, Sam.”  
  
  
_~ fin Jan '12_


	4. Channel Surfing - An Uncertain Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: An Uncertain Future [part of the Channel Surfing series]  
> Rating: PG for language  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel, past Sam/Jess  
> Genre: sci-fi AU fusion, fluff  
> Word Count: 329  
> Summary: _Sure he’d always been a fan of science fiction, but the reality of it was, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to boldly go and pioneer man’s newest – or oldest – whatever – frontier._  
>  A/N: This is based on Terra Nova, a short-lived tv show about an overpopulated future sending people to live in the past during the age of Dinosaurs... *shrugs*

**  
**  
  
He knew it was a privilege, a chance at a new and better life… but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared shitless.  
  
Sure he’d always been a fan of science fiction, but the _reality_ of it was, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to boldly go and pioneer man’s newest – or oldest – whatever – frontier.  
  
But Sam had been offered the opportunity.  
  
And he wouldn’t go unless he could bring Dean.  
  
So that was that.  
  
Sam was the brains in the family. That’s how his brother got the gig. And Sam had never really gotten over the loss of his child and his wife Jessica from complications in childbirth. So Dean understood why Sam wanted to go. Start over. And truth be told, Dean didn’t have much in his life other than Sam either, so of course he was going. He may only be a mechanic, but they still needed mechanics over there too. Or so Sam had said.  
  
But still, as he stepped through the glowing portal, yeah, he was scared shitless.  
  
And after a few small steps into this brave new – old – whatever – world, he promptly tripped over a tree root, fell onto his head, and blacked out.  
  
~  
  
When Dean came to, he barely had a chance to take in his surroundings before someone rushed to his side and began shining a flashlight into his eyes. He winced into the light, groaning as the dull throb in his temple made itself known.  
  
And then the flashlight went off, and he was looking into the bluest pair of eyes he’d ever seen.  
  
“Who are you?” Dean mumbled.  
  
“Castiel,” the man replied.  
  
And somehow those few rumbled syllables seemed to calm Dean down immensely.  
  
Then the man gave him a small, but genuine smile, placing a hand on his shoulder that probably warmed him a lot more than it was intended to.  
  
“Welcome to Terra Nova.”  
  
Dean grinned. He’d found his new home.

  
_~ fin Jan '12_


	5. captcha drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there was a poll for TV's Top Couple way back in 2012 and some of us starting writing drabbles on twitter based on the captchas we got when we voted. It was right after Castiel exploded in a lake back in season 7 and there was much speculation as to how he would return, so my drabbles ended up following that theme. From angst to crack.

**boat** \- Dean sat in the boat for hours, waiting, hoping, _praying_ for Cas to resurface. The sun came up first.  
  
**cord** \- Dean walked through the hospital as if drawn by an invisible cord, and what he found at its end shook him to the core. "Cas?"  
  
**mine** \- He didn't remember a thing, but when he saw the coat in the trunk he put it on without hesitation. "Mine."  
  
**blood** \- "How many times I gotta tell ya Cas?" Dean pressed the matching cuts on their palms together. "You're family."  
  
**soap** \- Though Cas detested the human need to shower, soap helped make the experience worthwhile. "You ok in there Cas?" "Almost there Dean..."  
  
**same** \- Castiel looked down at his body, uncertain. "How do we do this Dean? We're the same."  
  
**wound** \- Dean wound the tie around Cas' wrists, binding them to the headboard. "Trust me Cas, best stress relief ever."  
  
**bent** \- Dean trolls the internet as Cas snores away, keeping their bed warm. "What is this Faberry shit?!" Dean mutters. "Get bent!!"

  
  
_~ Feb '12_


	6. Sincerely Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sincerely Yours  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Genre: AU, epistolary, h/c, fluff  
> Word Count: 270  
> Summary: Read between the emails - Dean's flirting abilities range from highly thoughtful to downright awful.  
> A/N: Quick giftfic for an old beta of mine who was sick. Typos are on purpose!

Hello Dean,  
  
My apologies for not replying sooner. I fell ill over the weekend and am only now beginning to recover. Would it be possible for you to wait a few more days until I am well enough to look over your story properly?  
  
Thank you in advance,  
Castiel  
  
~

Hey Cas,  
  
And here I was thinking your silence meant my story was a piece of crap. Sorry your sick. Do you have anyone to look after you?  
  
(Of course I’ll wait)  
  
Dean  
  
~

Dean,  
  
Your stories are never “crap”. They just need finesse sometimes. Which is why, I suspect, you come to me for advice. Which I am always happy to give.  
  
To answer your question, yes, I have people to look after me. My brother Lucifer drops in from time to time. Also, my landlady Meg is rather nosy and would notice if anything serious befell me.  
  
Thank you for your concern, I appreciate it more than you know.  
Castiel  
  
~

Dear Dean,  
  
I have just received your care package. Thank you, so very much. I simply cannot find the words to express my undying gratitude.  
  
However, I am curious to know how you discovered my address?  
  
Again, my eternal Thanks. Sincerely Yours,  
Castiel  
  
~

No problem Cas. It was the least I could do. I didn’t like the thought of you being there all alone while your sick, and I know a guy who can track down that kind of information. But don’t worry, I won’t abuse your privacy or anything again if you don’t want me to.  
  
Just get better ok? And I’m looking forward to you “finessing” my… words.  
  
Dean

  
_~ fin Apr '12  
_


	7. twitter drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when I was on twitter it seems I posted some drabbles there. Mostly Dean/Cas, one Steve/Tony derp, and... Win-cats??? I don't know. I am not on twitter anymore :s

~  
  
**A legitimate excuse  
**  
Dean pauses before he writes his address down on the clipboard. A pair of large blue eyes and ridiculously full lips pop into his head and Dean grins, writing down 13 instead of 12. Two weeks later the hot guy from next door shows up with a handful of his mail.  
  
~  
  
**Avengers derp for[triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture)  
**  
"Hey Tony, I could really go for some fondue right about now..."  
  
"You don't say? Well Cap, it just so happens I know a great place for fondue..."  
  
"All over your body?"

~  
  
**Filthy habits  
**  
Blue-eyed, dark, and handsome has been eyeing him since before he even lit up his cigarette, so Dean’s not surprised when the guy finally walks over.  
  
“Smoke?” Dean offers.  
  
The man nods, and then takes Dean’s cigarette right out of his mouth, drops it on the ground and butts it out with his shoe.  
  
Dean eyes the man darkly. “You know, in some countries, when you save a man’s life, it means you’re responsible for them,” he says.  
  
The man grins.  
  
~  
  
**Awkward  
**  
Dean drops his jacket when he’s loading up the trunk and the guy from the next room picks it up for him.  
  
“Thanks, man,” Dean says.  
  
“No problem, Dean,” The guy replies.  
  
“Hey, how did you know my name?” Dean asks, confused.  
  
The man turns to where Castiel is coming out of their motel room, “Oh I think everyone within a 10 mile radius knows your name now.”  
  
~ **  
  
Wincats  
**  
Cas-kitty jumps up onto the top of the couch and peers down at where Sam-kitty is curled around Dean-kitty on the seat…  
  
“Hello Dean, Sam.”  
  
Sam-kitty looks up.  
  
“Oh Hai Cas!”  
  
“Why aren’t you chasing the fishes tonight?” Cas frowns.  
  
“Dean has a sad and he doesn’t wanna play,” Sam-kitty replies.  
  
“Oh, I see. Dean? Do you want to watch the flashy box instead?” Cas-kitty asks.  
  
“No,” Dean-kitty mewls weakly.  
  
“Do you want to go prowling? That always makes you happy.” Cas-kitty flicks his tail.  
  
“No,” Dean-kitty mewls again.  
  
“… You can has my cheeseburgur?” Cas-kitty offers.  
  
Dean-kitty huffs.  
  
Cas-kitty jumps down onto the seat, nestling into Dean-kitty’s other side and resting his head over Dean-kitty’s shoulders.  
  
Dean-kitty purrs.  
  
Becky narrows her eyes at the couch from behind her computer screen. Maybe it’s time she laid off the LOLcats.  
  
~

  
  
_June '12_


	8. Hey Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hey Jo  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Genre: AU, crack, dialogue-only freeform  
> Word Count: 206  
> Summary: Jo is the only girl in a band that wants to play a gig in drag. Shenanigans abound.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I did this there was a 'write what you know' thing going around, and I'd just played a gig with a band who decided they wanted rock out in drag. So of course I donned a pornstache and went as a man. But then all four manchildren needed help being girly from the only girl in the group...
> 
> These are actual snippets of conversation from that band, with the names changed for your reading pleasure.

~

"Hey Jo, I wanna wear the pink wig later but it looks nasty. What do I do? It’ll take forever to comb it out!"

"Well Sam, let me tell you a secret about women’s hair: as long as you sort out the fringe first don’t worry too much about the rest. Besides, it’ll just get nasty again when you start banging the shit out of your drums."

~

"Hey Jo, did the new guitarist just say he was gay?"

"No Dean, he did not. And stop calling him ‘the new guitarist’ already. He has a name. It’s Cas."

~

"Hey Jo where are you?! We’re on in 10 and we need makeup!"

"Okay I'm almost done with my mustache. Where are you guys?"

"We're in the men's bathroom, come in when you're done."

"... The men's bathroom? Are you sure?!"

"Just get in here!"

"...okay..."

~

"Hey Jo, do I look pretty?"

"Yes Dean." ...*eyeroll*

~

"Where the hell is Victor?! I have the veil for his wedding dress!"

~

"I coulda sworn the new guitarist said he was gay."

*sigh*

~

"Hey Jo, how’s my fringe?"

~

"Hey Cas, are you gay?"

~

"Dean, why are you still wearing my fishnets under your jeans?"

"…"

"...??!!"

"You don’t need these back anytime soon do you?"  
  
_~_

_  
  
Aug '12  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference photo [here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_diggler/5587127/220664/original.jpg) if you want one. And if your ears can handle it there's a few grainy clips from that gig [on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShJZhSl8-H0&list=PLLLGrNUK6dHs0cRTjOiAwbyv7EywGqcSB&index=11).


	9. Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean/Cas  
> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: AU, kid!fic, fluff  
> Word Count: 256  
> PROMPT: I BET THAT IF TWO KIDS LIVED IN THOSE TWO HOUSES THAT THEY WOULD COME OUT ON THEIR ALMOST CONJOINING ROOFS OUTSIDE THEIR BEDROOM WINDOWS AND TALK AND BE BEST FRIENDS AND FALL IN LOVE.  
> A/N: based off a [post on tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/107305478814). It's been circulating forever and a bunch of fanworks from different fandoms have been done for it already, but the idea stuck with me as well :)

“Hey, Cas!" Dean whispers loudly from his bedroom window, “Are you awake?"

He doesn’t know what time it is exactly, but even in the dark of night he can still see the outline of Cas’ window, just across from his own. Some shuffling noises come from inside the other boy’s room, and then a moment later Cas’ sleepy face emerges, leaning over the sill.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas whispers. “Why are you awake?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Can’t sleep,” Dean huffs. “Talk to me for a bit?”

“About what?” the other boy frowns, climbing up to sit on his windowsill.

“Anything,” Dean shrugs.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Cas asks softly.

“I…uh… “ Dean stammers, embarrassed. “Yeah,” he finally admits.

“Stand back,” Cas orders, climbing over the edge of his window, right onto the little roof that hangs over from the window below.

“What are you doing?!” Dean hisses, panicked. Sure, it’s only one floor up, but _still_.

Cas ignores him, jumping the small distance from his roof to the roof below Dean’s window, and climbing into his room. Dean leans back out for a second to check the distance to the ground below and immediately pulls back, feeling sick.

“Why did you do that?” he hisses at the boy in his room. Cas sits down on the end of his bed, leaning back against the footboard the same way he leans back against his windowsill the nights they stay up late talking to each other.

“Go back to sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

  
_~ fin Aug '13  
_

  
  



	10. I hold the lock and you hold the key [Sam/Balthazar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I hold the lock and you hold the key  
> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: firefighter!Sam/Balthazar  
> Genre: AU, humor  
> Word Count: 220  
> Summary: Another one in which there is a lock, and a key, and it's still a bad metaphor... but who's holding what? [timestamp from the [Firemen/Teachers ‘verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/46368)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I never really got into Sam/Gabriel? So I tried pairing Sam with Balthazar instead for my Fireman/Teachers fic Grace Under Fire. Then someone wanted a scene where Balthazar debauched Sam, and I tried, but failed. For logistical reasons lol. It was a joy writing Balthazar though ;p

  
As soon as they made it back to Balthazar’s place they were grabbing at each other like pent-up teenagers, and Sam _may_ have actually ripped Balthazar’s shirt in half, before no time at all, they were on Balthazar’s bed, naked, hard, and _aching_ with need.  
  
But then, while Balthazar was in between Sam’s legs, doing things with his mouth that had Sam panting and squirming in a mindless frenzy… Sam felt fingers. Fingers, brushing against a place… where he had never felt fingers before.  
  
“Um… Balthazar?” Sam protested weakly.  
  
“Yes, darling?” Balthazar asked, raising his head.  
  
“I didn't think I would be the one… on the… bottom?” Sam stammered, gesturing feebly with his hands. He never really contemplated the thought that the other man might be a _top._  
  
“Oh,” Balthazar replied, understanding dawning across his features. “Right,” he frowned, dropping his chin on his hand as he considered this new problem.  
  
And then the man simply shrugged it off.  
  
“Don’t worry, darling. I’m sure we’ll work it out,” he said reassuringly.  
  
But what Sam really heard was, _“Don’t worry darling. There’s still a million things I could do to you.”_  
  
And Sam was a firefighter, dammit. Running into burning buildings was his _job_. But at the burning leer in Balthazar’s eyes, well, Sam was beginning to fear for his life.

  
_~ fin 2012  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank Jared Padalecki, [for making shirt-ripping canon](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/20221775277). Seb Roché tells all about it in a Con video somewhere on Youtube ;D


	11. Run Kevin, Run [Sam/Kevin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Run Kevin, Run  
> Rating: PG13  
> Pairings: Sam/Kevin, implied Dean/Cas  
> Genre: AU, crack  
> Warnings: homophobic language  
> Word Count: 375  
> Summary: Sam and Dean. Vegas. There be porn stars.

  
“ _...This?! ...This_ is what you dragged me to Vegas for?” Sam bemoans as they enter the Convention Center, pulling one of his best bitchfaces. “The Adult Entertainment Expo? _Really_ , Dean?”  
  
“Damn straight, Sammy! Three days of parties, shows, and rubbing shoulders with _the talent_ ,” he replies, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“You mean, three days of trying to repress your big gay freakout over that tax accountant guy,” Sam mutters.  
  
“What?!” Dean scoffs, pointing a finger at his brother, “I don’t know what porn _you’re_ confusing with reality, Sam, but the only gay action I wanna see is girl on girl. On me.”  
  
“ _Riiight_ ,” Sam drawls sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Ooh look! Busty Asian Beauties!” Dean exclaims, catching sight of some aptly named women, and effectively deflecting the topic.  
  
Sam sighs heavily as he follows his brother, exasperated and resigned. But as they walk through the thronging convention goers towards the group of ladies, their path is suddenly obscured by another group of people - photographers walking backwards, snapping shots of an attractive Asian boy with long hair, sucking on a lollilop as he walks blithely through the crowds with his entourage. Sam freezes as the group nears them, and the Asian boy - well, ‘twink’ to be more accurate - sweeps his eyes over Sam, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with an audibly wet suck and sending a smirk Sam’s way.  
  
“Hey there, big boy,” the twink coos, winking as he passes by.  
  
Sam’s mouth opens and closes repeatedly in shock, like a giant starstruck codfish.  
  
“Sam?” Dean asks, waving his hand in front of his brother’s stunned face.  
  
“K-Kevin Tran!” Sam finally stutters out, pointing at the retreating figure. “That was Kevin Tran!” he repeats, before turning to Dean and grabbing him by the shoulders. “Kevin Tran just winked at me!” Sam whimpers faintly, like the big girl that he is.  
  
“Do I even want to know how you know who that is?” Dean asks, mildly horrified.  
  
“ _Kevin Tran…_ ” Sam whimpers again. And he kinda looks like he wants to run after the kid.  
  
Dean assesses the twink again, judging his size, and then looks back up at the size of Sam.  
  
He only hopes Kevin Tran knows how to run in a zigzag formation.

  
_~ fin Sep '12  
_

  
  
For an explanation of the zigzag technique, please refer to this highly informative and educational [post at tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/31036016110/so-i-was-doing-my-physics-homework). Trust me, you want to.


	12. Getting It Straight [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Getting It Straight  
> Rating: PG-13/R-ish for the topic of discussion?  
> Pairings: Dean/Castiel  
> Genre: fluff, humor  
> Warnings: sexuality issues  
> Word Count: 169  
> Summary: Dean wants to know exactly why Cas has an entire collection of sex-toys. [[from tumblr](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/61665399351/getting-it-straight)]

  
“What the hell is this, Cas?!” Dean barks, waving at the assortment of sex toys dumped out across Castiel’s bed – dildos and plugs and vibrators – and one huge, _huge_ container of lube.

Castiel flinches at the tone of Dean’s voice, dropping his eyes.

“Dean,” Sam says admonishingly, taking pity on the ex-angel.

“Cas… Do you like men?” Dean asks, his voice suddenly very quiet and tight.

“No,” Castiel replies, just as soft, unable to meet Dean’s gaze as he shakes his head.

“But you like… _this_ ,” Dean says, gesturing at the bed.

“Yes.”

“What’s the freakin’ difference?!” Dean yells in frustration.

“Dean!” Sam jumps in, “Just because he likes… _that_ … doesn’t necessarily mean he wants the real thing.”

“But I do!” Castiel blurts out suddenly, his face reddening with embarrassment immediately afterwards.

“Wait, now I’m confused,” Sam says, turning to Castiel. “So you _do_ want to have sex with men?”

“No!” Castiel replies vehemently. “Just _one_ man,” he says, looking pointedly at Dean.

“Sam,” Dean growls, “Get out. Now.”

  
_~ fin Nov '13_


	13. Sexual Healing [explicit Sam/Ezekiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sexual Healing [[from tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/63909123193/sexual-healing)]  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairings: Sam/Ezekiel  
> Word Count: 123  
> Genre/Notes: Fluff written early season 9 when Ezekiel (pre Gadreel) showed up being all earnest and hot. Reads as AU, but also works as canon - anything can happen when an angel is living in Sam's head ;p

  
“Oh God, _hurry!_ ” Sam begs when they finally fall into bed together, “I need you in me so bad!”

“Shhh,” Ezekiel hushes him, before proceeding to kiss and caress every part of his body, gentle and soft. It’s an eternity before Ezekiel finally slides inside him, and by then Sam is a shaking mess, falling apart on the sheets.

“Fuck me hard, _please!_ ” he whimpers, but again Ezekiel shushes him, taking control.

They have the kind of sex Sam’s never had before. The slow, deep, healing kind, that takes him apart and puts him back together again, whole like he’s never been before. The kind Sam thinks he won’t be able to live without, ever again.

He’s so glad he finally said Yes.

_~ fin Nov '13_


	14. Welcome To Tricky's - What's Your Poison? [EXPLICIT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: What's Your Poison?  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairings/Characters: Benny/Dean&Sam, Victor/Dean&Sam, Dean/others, Elliot/everyone, Samandriel/everyone, Gabriel, Garth, Frank, Ion are mentioned but ALL THE MENS work at Tricky's!  
> Genre: PWP smut, AU, crack  
> Warnings: borderline wincest but that's not the intention, public sex, exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, spanking, age difference, food!kink, come play, completely unsanitary and unrealistic bar room practices etc.  
> Word Count: 445  
> Summary: The live sex shows at Gabriel's bar _Tricky's_ are usually all about the guests, but when one of the staff has a birthday, shenanigans ensue. [NSFW headcanons from the [Feel Like Makin' Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009870) 'verse]

  
At Tricky’s, birthday celebrants get special attention. Staff included. Gabriel likes to think that makes him a fun boss, but it’s also a great way to liven up the show every now and then.

For Dean’s birthday, a volunteer from the audience lets Gabriel pie him in the face, so Dean can eat it off him while fucking him.

On Victor’s birthday, Gabe lets him chain the Winchesters up and spank them ‘til they come.

Elliot does body shots off everyone until he’s so drunk he can barely walk.

But on Samandriel’s birthday, they lay the kid out on the bar and do body shots off _him_.

Even Frank isn’t excluded, though he pisses and moans the whole time he’s being forcibly dragged onstage. But he sits still long enough to let Samandriel give him a bit of a lapdance – long enough for all the dirty daddies in the crowd to enjoy it as well.

Garth on the other hand, gets so drunk, so fast, he practically leaps onto the stage. And instead of letting himself get the VIP treatment, he ends up subjecting them all to his own strip show, to the tune of Bell Biv Devoe’s _Poison_.

Sam is lame. He takes the night off to stay home and read. So Gabe punishes him the next night by making him dance to Asia’s _Heat of the Moment_. He knows how much Sam hates that song.

But Benny takes it like a trooper. Gabe knows Benny isn’t expecting it – that Benny’s somehow gotten it into his head that he’s exempt from the tradition already, since he’s been around so long. So the look on Benny’s face when Sam and Dean jump behind the bar at the end of the night is especially priceless.

“Don’t drop anything back there, Benny-boy,” Gabriel taunts through the microphone, smirking at him from the stage as the Winchesters drop to their knees.

Benny barely has time to glare back at him before the Winchesters begin sucking on his nuts, and his knees nearly buckle beneath him.

But he doesn’t let Gabe win. Somehow, he still manages to shuffle around the bar, taking orders and mixing drinks, and the Winchesters simply have to crawl around and follow him wherever he goes.

“This is a work safety hazard, you know,” Benny drawls when Gabe finally makes it to the bar.

“It’s your birthday! Fuck the regulations!” Gabe grins.

“Sure thing, boss,” Benny salutes. So he climbs up onto the bar, orders everyone to hold up their glasses, and shoots his load into their drinks.

  
_~ fin_

  
PS - Nobody knows when Ion’s birthday is. He erased the information from Gabriel’s files.

  
  


Oct '13 [[tumblr link](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/64678619390/whats-your-poison)] _  
_


	15. Welcome To Tricky's - Win/Win Situation [EXPLICIT Dean&Sam/Gabriel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Win/Win Situation  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Dean/Gabriel, Sam/Gabriel, threesome (but not really Wincest)  
> Genre: AU, PWP smut  
> Warnings: public sex, exhibitionism, voyeurism, cross-dressing, feminization (panty!kink)  
> Word Count: 247  
> Summary: Gabriel loses the prank war against the Winchesters. In his own bar. In front of everyone.  
> A/N: Tricky's is Gabriel's live sex show bar from [Feel Like Makin' Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009870).

  
Gabriel prides himself on having a good sense of humor. He’s been playing tricks on people long before he hired the Winchesters and they brought their juvenile ‘prank war’ shenanigans to Tricky’s.

But when Dean Winchester interrupts his closing speech on the night of his birthday, appearing on stage wearing the full blonde wig, white dress, Marilyn Monroe getup, and singing _Happy Birthday, Mr. President_ to boot – Gabriel thinks he’s lost the war. It’s no secret what drag does to him, and seeing Dean all dolled up like that… it’s one of the few times in Gabriel’s life that he’s rendered completely speechless, slack-jawed and instantly hard.

And then, while Gabriel’s stunned and vulnerable, Sam Winchester sneaks up on him from behind, pulling down his pants to fist his erection, making him moan like a little bitch in front of the entire audience.

But no, it doesn’t end there ladies and gentlemen, because then Sam pulls Gabriel down onto his fours, and makes Gabe take his 9-inch monster cock, while Dean lays himself out on the stage in front of them, pulling his pretty pink panties aside to play with himself.

“You win! You win!” Gabriel gasps, as Sam pounds into him with breath-stealing force.

It’s Gabriel’s own damn fault for joining in the Winchester’s prank wars to begin with.

But when Sam makes him come like a freight-train, all over Dean’s shiny blond wig and pretty pink lips, it sure feels like a win/win for everyone.

  
_~ fin_

Oct '13 [[tumblr link](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/64680029686/win-win-situation)]


	16. Sam/Ezekiel/Lucifer threesome [EXPLICIT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: untitled Sazekifer drabbles  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Lucifer/Ezekiel, Ezekiel/Sam, Lucifer/Sam, threesome  
> Genre: smut. AU, or not, whatever ;p  
> Warnings: double-penetration, come-play, atm  
> Word Count: 269 all up.  
> Summary: Lucifer and Ezekiel fight for dominance in Sam’s head.  
> A/N: collected drabble submissions to spnspankbank, based on some NSFW Ezekiel look-alike gifs

Sometimes Sam gets impatient and can’t wait for his angels to decide who gets to top him first…. So he just takes them both at the same time.

Ezekiel gently cradles Sam’s face as Sam sits on his cock, swallowing Sam’s gasps and cries with his kisses, as Lucifer relentlessly pounds into Sam from behind.

Lucifer comes inside Sam first, so when Ezekiel lays Sam on his back to keep going, Lucifer straddles Sam’s face and makes Sam lick him clean.

"Yeah, that’s it, clean it all up," Lucifer murmurs as Sam sucks on his cum-covered balls, whispering all the kinds of things he knows will make Sam cum, all over himself, untouched…

The clench of Sam’s orgasm milks one out of Ezekiel too, and Sam crawls over him, licking him off as well, while Lucifer gets behind Sam and returns the favor, lapping at the come dripping out of Sam’s hole. 

Ezekiel moans as Sam cleans off his cock, and expresses regret that he hasn’t tasted anyone’s cum yet. So Lucifer dips his tongue into Sam’s hole one last time, before crawling over and kissing Ezekiel, deep and filthy with both of their cum on his tongue, warmed by the heat of Sam’s body. And the fight for who gets to top Sam next begins all over again…

Sam swipes his own cum off his chest, fucking it into his cum-filled hole with his fingers, keeping himself stretched and wet and ready for whoever wins the next round… But for now, sated and pleasantly sore from having had both his angels inside him, he’s happy to watch.

( [click to see Sam's [nsfw-ish] view ;p ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_diggler/5587127/228422/228422_original.gif) ) 

  
_Oct '13_


	17. Cage-Fighting [Michael/Adam, Lucifer/Adam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cage-fighting  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Michael/Adam, Lucifer/Adam  
> Warnings: feels, character death, mind-fuckery  
> Word Count: 224  
> Summary: Eternity is a long time.

“Michael, my love, are you there?”

“Yes, beloved, I’m always here,” Michael replies, carefully taking Adam’s aged and fragile hand in his own.

Adam gives him a watery smile, then closes his eyes, sighing his last breath.

“I’ll see you soon,” Michael whispers, pressing a kiss to the older man’s greyed temple.

“Ugh,” Lucifer makes a gagging sound from a corner of the room. “Aren’t you bored of this yet?”

“Never,” Michael whispers reverently. Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“Excuse me.” A familiar-looking intern rushes into the room, bending over the bed to do a vitals check.

“I’m very sorry,” the young doctor says sympathetically, finally looking up. “If you could wait outside, I’ll go get the Attending doctor to see to your father.”

“Of course,” Michael says, stepping away from the bed.

“You’re new here, aren’t you… Adam?” Lucifer leers, leaning forward and making a show of reading the young man’s nametag.

“Um, yes, I just started in this ward,” Adam replies, backing away from him. “Excuse me, I have to go get the Attending,” he mumbles, rushing off.

“Too soon, Lucifer,” Michael says as they watch the young man retreating down the hallway.

“Early bird catches the worm, Mikey,” Lucifer smirks.

“It doesn’t matter what you do, brother,” Michael smiles fondly in the direction Adam left. “He always chooses me in the end.”

_~ fin_

  
  
Oct '13 [[tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/64658038920/cage-fighting)] _  
_


	18. Cage-Fighting: Take #2 [Lucifer/Michael/Adam explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cage-fighting: Take #2  
> Rating: explicit  
> Pairings: Michael/Adam/Lucifer  
> Genre: not-so-AU, mind-fuckery  
> Word Count: 60  
> Summary: Eternity is a long time... to play.

  
“Cut! That’s a wrap!”

Adam collapses onto the bed – breathless, shaking, and almost completely covered in cum – thoroughly and completely fucked out.

“So… Not that I’m complaining or anything, but… How come you two seem to be the only other actors in this Porn Company?”

Michael and Lucifer look at each other from either side of Adam’s body, and laugh.

_~ fin_

  
  
Oct '13 [[tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/65311030525/cage-fighting-take-2)]


	19. Cage-Fighting: Playing Nice [EXPLICIT Lucifer/Michael/Adam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cage-fighting 3(some): Playing Nice  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Lucifer/Michael/Adam  
> Genre: smut  
> Word Count: 88  
> Summary: Still in hell.

  
Adam locks his arms around the back of Michael’s neck, holding on as he fucks himself down on Michael’s cock, whimpering and mewling into the hot-thick air.

“Yes, that’s it. Beautiful boy,” Michael murmurs into his ear. “Work for it. Ride me like you mean it.”

“Michael, can I please play with him? Just once?” Lucifer whines, sitting naked in the corner and playing with himself as he watches.

Michael sticks his fingers in Adam’s hole, stretching it until it gapes around his dick.

“How about we share?”

_~ fin_

_  
_  
Oct '13 [[tumblr](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/65431698147/cage-fighting-3-playing-nice)]


	20. Not Adam And Steve [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not Adam And Steve  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Dean/Cas, implied Cas/Nora  
> Genre: angst  
> Word Count: 67  
> Summary: Dean's internal dialogue from _that scene_ in episode 9x06 'Heaven Can't Wait'  
> A/N: just making everything Destiel even when it's not :(

“Cas, wait,” Dean says as Castiel opens the Impala door _._ “I can’t let you do this,” he says, looking over the mess of a man that Castiel has become.

 _‘I can’t let you sabotage your chances,’_ he thinks, as he quickly instructs Castiel how to improve his appearance _. ‘You deserve better,’_ he thinks, as he watches Castiel leave… to meet his _date._

_‘You deserve better… than me.’_

  
_~ fin_

  
Nov '13 [[tumblr](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/66964194146/not-adam-and-steve)]


	21. Pillow Talk [Dean/Benny]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pillow Talk  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing: Dean/Benny  
> Genre: AU, domestic, fluff  
> Word Count: 358  
> Summary: _Dean doesn’t know how Benny does it, but even his coffee is some kind of culinary masterpiece. And it’s ten times better served in bed, the morning after a solid night of… well. “I could get used to waking up like this,” Dean sighs happily._  
>  A/N: Another submission to [dailydeanbenny](http://dailydeanbenny.tumblr.com), based on [this slightly NSFW pic](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_diggler/5587127/220941/220941_original.jpg) ;p

  
Dean is woken by the sound of curtains being yanked open, the glare of sunlight piercing mercilessly through his closed eyelids. Grabbing the pillow he was sleeping on he covers his face with a pitiful groan.

“Good morning to you too,” Benny chuckles.

“Is it morning _already?_ ” Dean whines into the pillow. He’s never spent the whole night at Benny’s before, but they only _just_ went to sleep a couple hours ago. “That’s so not fair,” he grumbles.

“Aw I know, sugar,” Benny croons sympathetically, “That’s why I brought you some coffee.”

Dean feels the bed dip as Benny slides back in beside him, the pillow slowly being pulled away from his face. He petulantly tries to hang on to it for second, but as soon as he gets a whiff of said coffee, the battle is lost.

“Thanks,” Dean mumbles sleepily, still pouting and squinting against the light as he accepts the steaming mug. Benny’s eyes are full of amused mirth as he hands it over.

“Better?” he asks as Dean swallows some of the brew down.

“Mmmm,” Dean moans appreciatively, nodding. Dean doesn’t know how Benny does it, but even his coffee is some kind of culinary masterpiece. And it’s ten times better served in bed, the morning after a solid night of… well. “I could get used to waking up like this,” Dean sighs happily.

“So could I,” Benny murmurs softly. And there’s something in Benny’s voice when he says it, something Dean feels in the weight of Benny’s gaze on his face, that sparks something warm and hopeful in his stomach.

But by the time Dean works up the nerve to raise his eyes, Benny’s gaze has already moved on, sweeping across Dean’s naked body with a grinning leer. “Yeah… _Definitely_ could get used to this,” Benny drawls.

Dean snorts, smacking Benny upside the head with his pillow.

And the ensuing wrestling match leads to another round of… well, you know.

Years after Benny finally musters the courage to ask him to move in, Dean still remembers that first morning together in vivid detail, every time he sees the coffee stains on their carpet.

  
_~ fin_

  
March '14 [[tumblr](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/78609249345/pillow-talk-for-dailydeanbenny)]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2020: I made a [podfic of this](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/617265834227859456/pillow-talk-a-supernatural-drabble) just to test my recording setup, but I did not expect my bedroom voice to come out so much lol! I'm currently looking for a longer oneshot to do but until then I have a few more drabble podfics [here](https://soundcloud.com/deediggler).


	22. Get Lucky [EXPLICIT Dean/Cas... ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Get Lucky  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings/Characters: Dean, Cas, Benny, Balthazar - all swapping it up!  
> Genre: pwp smut crack  
> Warnings: bottom!Dean, partner-swapping, Balthazar being Balthazar ;p  
> Word Count: 127  
> Summary: Destiel...?

  
“Dean.”

“Cas?”

“I just want you to know, even though we don’t do this very often, I treasure every moment of our time together,” Castiel murmurs, adoration in his eyes as he gazes down at Dean.

“Easy there, tiger,” Dean flushes, looking away.

“Tell me what you need, Dean. Anything,” Castiel rumbles in his ear, and Dean’s entire body trembles in response.

“ _Harder_ ,” Dean hisses.

Castiel groans, thrusting deeper. “You are _so_ beautiful. Truly exquisite. Benny is a lucky man.”

“Yeah? Well, so is Balthazar,” Dean replies softly.

“ _God_ yes, I’m so damn lucky,” Balthazar groans from the other side of the room, hooking his ankles together around Benny’s back. “Come on you great big bear of a man, just like that, _pound_ me through the wall!”

  
_~ fin_

A/N: Randomly wanted Benny and Balthazar to get it on and this is what happened :s

Nov '14 [[tumblr](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/103095303009/get-lucky)]

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! In the meantime, newer things are at [my tumblr](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/tagged/the-diggler) :)


End file.
